PTO saga Dragonball Z
Hi ,this is mamluku ,so while I was poring over here I realized that there were a lot of good fanfics...thought I might contribute ...so here goes, here's some specs ..the movies (all of them for now) don't exist ,but cooler will appear...thats all I'm saying . Also if your looking for a fic where alot of characters get spotlight (even chiaotzu ) here's your one, this is about eight years after the buy saga . This time on dragon ball Z!!!! Chapter one :Hostile takeover Chi chi sits alone on the couch in the small ranch house of the Son family . She sighs to herself , her husband and sons are off at capsule corp training with Vegeta and those other meatheads . "Why did I ever wanna marry that goober ?" She asks herself with a slight smile as she flips on the television , allowing herself to doze off. The minutes begin to pass by her as she allows herself to be drawn into the 4 pm daily dose of nothing , but then she hears something that alerts her. A cluster of capsule Corp satellites have been cut off . More seem to be going out as well "We will report back to you soon "The tiny anchor says as the show goes to commercial break . Chi chi grabs her phone and dials in a all to familiar number to an old friend "Bulma....what's going on ?" Goten sits on the grass outside capsule corp feeling a bit confused....he feels something in the the air . Something heavy ,although he doesn't feel threatened by it he knows it's not to be trifled with . He gets up and puts down the hoagie he's been noshing on for the past few seconds before walking out into the main field . Above him Goku and Vegeta ,Piccolo and Gohan are sparring . Over near the pavilion krillin ,tien and yamcha chat about their lives and exchange a few friendly jabs. Videl chats with #18 over some coffee while Mr.Satan impresses chiaotzu by tearing a phone book . Yeesh, laughs Goten before remembering to get back to topic..what was this force ? He begins to walk further and further into the large picnic field until a hand grips his shoulder . He spins around in a sharp fighting stance only to see his old friend "Hey trunks "He says awkwardly as the purple haired half-saiyan glares at him annoyed "What's with you dude ,your normally not this jumpy ?" Goten nods and responds as he strokes his chin and looks to the sky "I dunno...i just feel something going on up there, I think its a ki ....a big one "He says gravely as he takes a handful of animal shaped gummies and jams them in his mouth . Trunks cracks a smile but nods "So a ki huh?....is I threatening ?....wait...i think I can feel it now "He says nodding as he begins to sense something as well "HEY DAD! ME AND GOTEN ARE FEELING A WEIRD KI APPROACHING ? THOUGHTS ?" He yells to his father who looks over slightly annoyed at the disruption he punches goku in the face and lands down near them ,Piccolo ,Gohan ,and Goku following. After Goten and Trunks explain what they're feeling Bulma overhears and walks over . "Wait something up in space ? That's weird because a few of my satellites just went dead out near the asteroid belt " Piccolo looks over to her alarmed his brow furrowing "That's no coincidence get everyone over here" He says as Bulma goes over to get the human fighters and android 18 . After the entire group has assembled Krillin poses the worried question "So what do we think this is , we suspect its a huge ki from space ....do you guys think....do you guys think its another monster threat ? "He asks a bit hesitantly not wanting to scare anyone "Well whatever the heck it is it sure doesn't feel to jolly " Vegeta replies with a scowl , goku nods at this and looks to goten and trunks "Goten ,your thoughts ?" The half saiyan almost steps back ,he's not used to the group looking to him on these matters but he stands straight "Well...from what I think ,something probably a fleet or some other star trek jazz is approaching earth.....and its not happy with us ...everyone should prepare for battle just incase ...i say we all head back home and gear up.."All except Goku Vegeta and Piccolo , Tien and Chia Tzu leave to prepare . At the Son ranch Goten knocks over some books and trinkets off a large chest . He swiftly unlocks it and takes out the contents , a Orange and blue gi so familiar and crisp . He swiftly strips and puts it on grabbing in for the last item of the chest , a red pole which he sheathed in a back quiver . As he exits the house he runs into gohan , his older brother nods sharply adjusting the red belt of his black and red gi. Gohan turns to his brother and says "I hope you've been keeping up your training still....sounds like this is one big crapbasket "He says with a smile as Goten chuckles at his brother's old catchphrase . Goten flexes his muscles and powers up ,but not to full strength . He and Gohan then blast off waving goodbyes to Chi Chi and Videl ...who have decided to remain as reserves unless a fight began. Krillin and eighteen begin to find their respective battle gear for the oncoming fight , eighteen some gym clothing and boots , krillin ,his turtle school gi . Soon they're off to help their friends as well. Yamcha changed out of his dress clothes grabbing his old orange turtle school uniform wrapping some fighting wraps over his forearms . He grabs some heavy duty leather gloves and his sword before flying off "Be safe !!!"puar cries after him . As he begins to coast into the high currents the scar faced warrior thinks to himself {Am i really sure I want to fight this time?.......ever since these saiyans came here I've been nothing but backup ,even when I've won fights no one ever cares because everyone's way stronger by that time ....should I even try ?....Yes...yes I should try ,because its my job to try....its my job to try even when the saiyans and Piccolo are way stronger than me....its my job to show that us normal everyday guys can fight back to!}He nods sharply and with steely and renewed resolve blasts off . As the other z fighters arrive one by one Goku and Vegeta and Piccolo turn to the others all with serious expressions on their faces . Goku steps out from the trio and announces to the others "Look....We think we've got a good idea of what this is now ....one of Bulma's satellites were able to get a picture of our little disturbance " Piccolo walks to the group and shows them the picture ,Vegeta being the primary expert of the matter quickly steps forward "That is the insignia of the Planet Trade Organization , the group that Frieza used to rule over...we think they're coming for us to avenge Frieza ,over eighteen years later the word has obviously spread. Now some other Arcosian bastard probably wants our heads for Frieza's death " Krillin raises a hand at this "What's an Arcosian ?" He inquired and the rest nod at the question "Well cue ball an Arcosian is the species' Frieza came from .... Now another of them probably wants to kill us now" Krillin rubs the top of his head self consciously but nods "Hey I do have some hair ya know " he murmurs under his breath ft. As the group begins to make a plan for negotiations with this new oncoming force 18 points to the sky and they see something that confirms all of their suspicions . The round saucer like visage of a Planet trade Organization warship. The large shuttle eases into the landing with a "Kssht" and the ground shakes a little , piccolo can hear the ships far above .Thousands upon thousands of shuttles all hovering above the earth , he can almost hear the tension in the air . However he swiftly turns his head to the sound of the hangar door opening , a diminutive green pudgy creature in a white and blue cape waddles out of the ship ,his four eyes looking out at the small group "Ahem "He proclaims nasally as he stands himself up unfurling a scroll ....."In the name of the emperor of the northern quadrant , king of Arcosia .....King Cooler the, planet trade organization would ask that all of Earth commit to unconditional surrender immediately on pain of the total enslavement and /or annihilation of all Earthling races" Vegeta growls st this but Bulma calms him down quickly before piccolo walks towards him . Gohan raises an eyebrow at this as piccolo's trademark cape and turban appear on his person , a large staff of the like Kami would use appears in his hand as he calmly walks to an intermediary space , he clears his throat and replies "No" Chapter two : A Piccolo solo The small pudgy creature frowns slightly it's brow crunching "You dare speak to the Herald of King cooler in such a way ? Insolent fool I'll end you now! Your power level is only 500!" It cackles and launches itself at piccolo . The image of the namekian barely flickers and the small thing finds himself embedded deep in the ground "You seem to have misjudged me a little worm , try again " he says casually with a slight smirk , the alien scans again and he screams as the numbers increase rapidly "AAAH! No way!'750,000,000! That's incredible!!, you must be tricking it your only a namek!" Piccolo replies calmly "I'll say this in a way you'll understand....I'm the son of Katas" the alien shakes up his breathing becoming rapid and hard racked "Aaaagha!!" He screams and runs back into the ship "Get them kill them kill them all!! They have defied lord Cooler!!!" Vegeta grins and let's his power out a bit but still not to full , "Bring it " he growls and bares his teeth a group of elites run out of the ship a it sets off and blasts back into space . Goku grins in spite of himself looking to his old friends preparing to fight as well ,krillin ,yamcha ,tien ,chiaotzu ....they were all here "Its good to see you guys all ready to fight just like the old days eh ?" Yamcha chuckles "To be honest I'm a bit more scared than anything ,but I'll fight as well " he says with his old boyish grin , Krillin nods getting into a stance , " Yeah ,it's about time we got to fight by you all's side again " he says chuckling nervously ,18 looks to him with a slight smile "Just don't get yourself killed tiger " he nods a he looks back a her "Can only try right ?" As the z fighters tense for battle Bulma yells out "Wait guys! Some of you need to go to Satan city ,there's something going down there ! It seems two of Cooler's ships are going there , and in central city to! So who's going !" She asks as she looks through the z fighters , after a short vote the group's are made . Piccolo ,Goku and Vegeta would stay here and hold the main front , Yamcha , Tien and Chiatzu and krillin to Satan while Goten ,Trunks and Hogan would go to central . Within seconds the other Z fighters blast off to their destinations as Piccolo ,Goku and Vegeta prepare for battle . However as Goku waves them off a kick flies at him from one of the soldiers , he dodges him and spin kicks him in the gut before looking to the others "Hope you all aren't as easy ...else this won't be much fun " He says with a smile , one of the soldiers roars and launches at him . However Vegeta seems bored by the whole attack ,he stonewalls one of the elites ki blasts and simply waves his hand ,a invisible wave of ki blowing the man out of sight "Oh good Beerus this is droll" he says as he back hands one of the soldiers . However as the trio make quick work of their overmatched opponents they begin to feel a new power level coming down . It's pretty big in fact "might be a challenge" piccolo calls out with a grin "Dibs" he then blasts off to find the new power vegeta crosses his arms "Oh God dammit , I swear to God that green eunuch annoys me " Goku looks at him "What's that ?" Vegeta sighs heavily . Piccolo coasts through the air following this new ki , it was around the power of super perfect cell ! Whoever it was it would be a challenge "Alright ,finally a good fight , I'm ready " {yeah I know right? This'll be way more fun than playing pool with Mr.Lung Cancer patient here } the spirit of Nail says from within Piccolo {Oh God No your back!} Piccolo screams mentally as he hears Kami smoking on a pipe in the back of his mind . However as he is distracted by the resurfacing spirits he find himself close to the new Ki . As he stops in the air he sees the focus of the energy a black and white creature ....of the race of frieza ,he is tall with black horns and skin under neath a bleached bone white carapace . Imposing spikes of bone protruding from his shoulder as he waves a black spiked tail . Piccolo rushes forwards quickly only to see what he is doing . The Frieza clan member fires off a few lasers ,blasting several buildings apart . However as piccolo studies him he looks bored by this ,barely putting any effort into the attacks ,he's clearly not targeting any of the fleeing humans as he ignores them "He's waiting for a fight " piccolo says as he bursts forward appearing in front of the fellow alien "You seem bored......I can fix that " {No homo} nail whispers but Kami retorts {Oh get over yourself fool } and Piccolo rolls his eyes . The horned warrior looks to him through a mouth visor and replies in a deep cool tone "It seems your strong...and I want something to do ...put them up then chap " he says as he flexes and charges his power swelling , Piccolo does the same powering up sufficiently enough "Good...let's go" he growls as they both dash towards each other The frieza clan warrior takes the offensive quickly hammering in quick strategic blows trying to find any gaps , as he goes in for a tail blow Piccolo finds a gap ,he grabs the warrior's tail in one hand and goes into a drop kick , throwing the warrior back . However the frieza clan uses this to his advantage ,the minute he flies back he goes into a backflip and smacks piccolo across the jaw with his tail "Not bad Namekian ,not bad at all " he says genuinely but goes right back on the attack lashing out with his feet and tail ,piccolo tries to dodge as many as he can blocks the others ,however one powerful sidekick gets in and piccolo flies back a bit, he bares his teeth in a feral grin as he dashes behind the other warrior . The namekian warrior roars and slams into the invader sending.him flying towards the ground . The invader barely stops himself above the ground and laughs , he begins to charge his up his ki rapidly ,a black and purple aura roaring around him "I suppose your worth this ! " he roars as he blast open in ki , he emerges in his second form "Now ....let's do this eh old boy!" Piccolo grins ,his fangs bared like a tiger's as he powers up to his full strength "I agree , I know your holding back but I'll force your true power out if I have to kick you ass to do it !"He replies , the namekian warrior then throws his arms out and begins to charge his ki into a powerful ki attack. As the attack grows and grows ,wave of pure ki force begin to burst from Piccolo's body . He slowly begins to sea his hands closer ,two fingers on each hand right next to each other "Special beam .....Cannon Fiiiiiiiiiiireeee!!!!"he roars as twin Golden beams fly out from his finger tips ,whipping through the air like twin bullets as they wind around each other until they become a single destructive beam headed straight for the Frieda clan warrior. As the blast drives for him the Invader knows he can't block these ,he swiftly dodges out the way right before the blast could destroy him . The Invader smiles slowly "Hmmm ,seems you wont be a complete waste of time Namek ,oh where are my manners ...my name is Blizrad captain in King Cooler's imperial army " the Frieze clan warrior states politely with a modest bow "And you are my dearest Namek?" Piccolo snorts "I am Piccolo son of Katas and former Kami of this planet."he explains "And I'm going to defeat you here and now before you destroy anything else!" He roars as he bursts forwards with a mighty shoulder charge. Category:Fan Fiction